


Firsts TRADUCTION

by Sayuria



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuria/pseuds/Sayuria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelques premières fois dans la vie de Grey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts TRADUCTION

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chambergambit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chambergambit/gifts).
  * A translation of [Firsts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898220) by [chambergambit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chambergambit/pseuds/chambergambit). 



> Bonjour! Voici une traduction d'un fanfic de chambergambit qui se trouve en anglais sur ce site. Je voulais vraiment faire une traduction sur ce fandom et voilà chose faite!

Premier sourire, trois mois

Tanya grimpa dans son lit à côté de Francisca, qui chantait une berceuse dans un langage qu’elle assumait être de l’italien. Elle se pencha et caressa le front du bébé dans ses bras avec son pouce. Les yeux noirs du garçon la regardaient et il fronça les sourcils.

« Il n’arrête pas de faire cette expression. » dit Francisca, en ajustant le tissu autour du bébé. « Comme s’il était confus. »

« Est-ce qu’il a enfin émit un son ? » demanda Tanya.

Francisca hocha la tête. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est si calme. Même quand il pleure il ne fait pas de bruit. »

« Peut-être que c’est parce que, je ne sais pas, parce qu’on a pas mangé depuis longtemps. » dit Tanya. « Son cerveau ne s’est pas bien développé. »

« Tu penses que c’est tout ? » demanda Francisca. « Et s’il y avait autre chose qui n’allait pas ? Et si… »  
Tanya mit une main sur son épaule. « Ne pense pas ça pour l’instant. On s’en préoccupera quand se sera le moment. »

« Très bien. » dit Francisca. Elle regarda autour d’elle les autres lits occupés par les autres passagers du fond de cale, tous en boule sur des planches en bois, dans leur vieux vêtements. Il n’y avait aucun moyen de savoir si c’était le jour ou la nuit. Les montres et les horloges se sont progressivement arrêtées. En soupirant, elle reporta son attention sur son bébé.

« Et pour son nom ? » demanda Tanya. « Tu hésites encore entre Marco et Giovanni ? »

« En fait, je pensais à Grey. »

Tanya pencha la tête sur le côté. « Grey ? Et la conservation de la culture italienne, qu’est-ce que cela devient ? »

« C’était le nom de son père. » dit Francisca. « C’est juste que, je pense beaucoup à lui ces derniers temps. En plus, je lui apprendrai à parler italien, ou au moins à le lire et l’écrire. »

« C’est une bonne idée. Je n’arrive pas à croire aux nombres de langues parlées dans ce train. »

Francisca prit une grande respiration et continua sa berceuse.

« Fa la ninna, fa la nonna,  
Nella braccia della mamma,  
Fa la ninna bel bambin. »

Grey détourna son attention de Tanya et son concentra sur sa mère. Il sortit sa petite main du tissu qu’il l’enveloppait, et caressa sa bouche. Elle la prit dans la sienne et donna une petite pression.

« Fa la nanna bambin bel,  
Fa la ninna, fa la nanna,  
Nella braccia della mamma. »

Le visage de Grey se relacha, et les coins de ses lèvres remontèrent. Il sourit, et Francisca lui sourit en retour, les larmes aux yeux.

 

Premier mot, cinq ans

Grey attrapa la hanse de parapluie qui remplaçait la main de Gilliam alors qu’il l’aidait à se relever. Grey s’installa sur ses genoux et ils se tournèrent vers la table. Il y avait une feuille de papier devant eux où chaque lettres de l’alphabet étaient inscrites de la superbe écriture de Gilliam.

« Tu te souviens du son de chaque lettre ? » demanda-t-il.

Grey acquiesça.

« Très bien. » dit Gilliam. Il prit le bout de charbon que Peintre leur avait prêté. « Tu penses pouvoir écrire certaines lettres pour moi ? »

Encore une fois, Grey acquiesça et prit le bout de charbon des mains de Gilliam.

« Commençons par le T . »

Grey fit parcourir le bout de craie sur le papier et forma les deux traits : un horizontal et l’autre vertical.

Gilliam eut un sourire appréciatif. « Parfait. Maintenant, le R. »

Grey se mordit la lèvre et dessina la lettre du mieux qu’il le pouvait. C’est un peu maladroit par rapport à celle de Gilliam, mais c’était reconnaissable. Les lettres qu’il formait une semaine plutôt ne ressemblaient à rien.

« Maintenant un A. »

Cette lettre était facile, juste un triangle avec des pieds. 

« Et un I. »

Pas de problème. Deux lignes horizontales avec une ligne verticale entre elles.

« C’est très bien, Grey. » dit Gilliam. « Encore une lettre, d’accord ? Un N. »

Grey regarda l’alphabet que se trouvait sur le haut de la feuille, faisant la liste des lettres dans sa tête jusqu’à atteindre la bonne. 

Satisfait, il écrit la lettre à côté des autres, puis regarda Gilliam, qui lui sourit.

« Sais-tu ce que tu viens d’écrire ? » demanda Gilliam.

Grey reporta son attention sur le papier et plissa les yeux. Il essaya de se souvenir du son de chacune des lettres. Quand Edgar avait besoin de trouver un mot, il formait chaque son séparément avec sa bouche jusqu’à ce que tout se mette ensemble. Mais Grey avait beau essayer, il n’arrivait pas à former des sons. Tout le monde dans le train y arrivait et formait des sons. Il semblait être le seul dans le train tout entier à…

Grey cligna des yeux de surprise quand le mot apparut dans sa tête. Ce n’est pas simplement les lettres et les sons, mais l’image, les souvenirs. Il regarda à nouveau Gilliam et fit un geste de va-et-vient avec sa main pour montrer ce qui l’entourait.  
Gilliam rit. « C’est ça, Grey. C’est train, et c’est le mot le plus important que tu apprendras. »

 

Premier couteau, 8 ans.

Edgar sauta sur ses pieds derrière Curtis. Il n’arrêtait pas d’essayer de voir ce que Curtis sortait de la boite de son lit, mais il était trop petit. Grey avait déjà quatre bon centimètres de plus qu’Edgar, mais l’énergie de ce dernier le rendait plus grand. Parfois, les gens oubliaient que Grey était là quand Edgar était à côté de lui. Edgar demandait de l’attention de la part de tout le monde. Cela pouvait être ennuyant, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Grey en temps normal. C’était toujours bizarre quand les gens lui parlaient et qu’ils s’attendent à ce qu’il leur répond.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Edgar. « Tu vas m’apprendre à me battre ? C’est vraiment merdique que je n’ai pas encore appris. Comment je suis supposé tuer ces connards de devant si je ne sais pas me battre ? »

« Langage, Edgar ! » dit Curtis alors qu’il continuait à fouiller dans sa boite.

Grey fronça les sourcils. Les adultes ne semblaient pas aimer quand Edgar disait certains mots, même s’ils les disaient constamment. Tanya dit que c’est des mots pour les adultes, mais Edgar s’en fichait. En général, il disait ce qu’il voulait, même si cela lui valait une petite claque sur la tête de la part de Curtis, ou pire, un coup de pied dans le ventre de la part d’un soldat de Wilford.

« Langage, mon cul. »

Récemment, Edgar avait commencé à parler avec un accent similaire à celui de Gilliam et quelques autres passagers. Gilliam dit que c’est un accent irlandais, peu importe ce que cela voulait dire. Avant, il parlait comme Curtis et Tanya, mais depuis qu’il avait appris que sa mère était Irlandaise, et que les irlandais parlaient d’une certaine manière, Edgar avait supplié Gilliam de lui apprendre, et maintenant Edgar parlait avec un rythme et une intonation étranges et quelque peu exagérés.

Gilliam avait aussi dit que la mère de Grey était Italienne. Grey savait écrire quelques mots en italiens, et quelque chose dans sa poitrine se réchauffait quand il le faisait. Il regardait le mot et essayait de se souvenir de sa mère, de sa voix quand elle les prononçait, si elle les avait prononcés avant que les gardes de Wilford ne l’emmène. 

Curtis poussa la boite dans un coin de son lit et se retourna, tenant un couteau dans chaque main. « Vous allez apprendre à lancer ceci. »

Edgar devint rayonnant. « Enfin ! »

« Celui-ci est pour toi. » dit Curtis, en tendant un couteau à Edgar. Il se tourna ensuite vers Grey et lui donna l’autre couteau. «  
Celui-ci est pour toi. »

« Quoi ? Pas question ! C’est un bébé ! » dit Edgar, en regardant Grey d’un air horrifié.

« Il a juste un an de moins que toi. » dit Curtis. « Probablement. Je pense. Enfin bon, il a besoin d’apprendre aussi. »

Edgar souffla, mais ne se plaignit plus. Curtis les emmena dans un couloir entre plusieurs lits inoccupés, vidés spécialement pour cette leçon. Un habit avec un cercle peint pendait au mur au fond de l’allée. Il y avait déjà quelques trous dedans, fait par les adultes que s’étaient entrainés avant eux.

Curtis s’accroupit devant eux et tint son propre couteau. « Maintenant, tenez le manche avec vos trois premier doigts et votre pouce. »

« Et le petit doigt ? » demanda Edgar.

« Laisse-le en l’air, d’accord ? » Il regarda les deux garçons l’un après l’autre jusqu’à ce qu’ils placent correctement leurs doigts. 

Curtis du ajuster la position de Edgar quelques fois mais Grey réussit du premier coup.

« Une fois que vous le tenez bien, » dit Curtis alors qu’il se redressait et levait son couteau. « Vous reculez d’un pas, et ensuite… »

Il lança le couteau. Le couteau fendit l’air pour se planter au centre du cercle. Edgar rit.

« En plein dans le mille ! » dit Edgar.

Grey fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce que le chiffre mille venait faire la dedans. Et comment on pouvait être en plein dans un nombre ?

« Tu es prêt à essayer ? » demanda Curtis.

Edgar acquiesça, souriant. « Je suis né prêt. »

Curtis fit une moue, mais ne dit rien alors qu’il alla reprendre son couteau du mur. Il semblait être mal à l’aise après avoir entendu ce commentaire. De temps en temps, Edgar disait une chose qui rendait Curtis triste ou comme s’il était malade. Grey en avait parlé une fois à Gilliam, mais celui-ci l’avait ignoré.

Une fois que Curtis était derrière eux, Edgar fit un pas en arrière et lança le couteau. Celui-ci atterrit à un bon trente centimètre de la cible et tomba à terre. « Et merde. »

« Ne t’inquiète pas. » dit Curtis. « Personne n’y arrive du premier coup. Grey, essaye. »

Grey regarda son couteau et fit attention à la position de sa main. Il repensa aux gestes de Curtis, et positionna son corps pour que la position corresponde à celle de Curtis. Grey prit une grande respiration et lança le couteau aussi fort que possible.

Il y eut un bruit, et le couteau se planta dans le mur, à seulement un centimètre de la cible. Il se retourna pour regarder Curtis et Edgar, qui le regardait d’un air abasourdi. Après quelques minutes de silence, Grey sortit un bout de papier et un bout de charbon, et écrivit Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait de mauvais ?

Curtis cligna des yeux et secoua la tête, sortant de la stupeur qui l’avait envahi. « Umm, rien. Enfin, tu tiens ton couteau un peu trop loin sur le manche, mais… Viens, je vais te montrer. »

Il alla au fond de l’allée, ramassa le couteau d’Edgar du sol et reprit celui de Grey du mur. Quand il revint, Curtis redonna à Grey son couteau et repositionna sa main avant qu’il ne relance le couteau. Cette fois-ci, le couteau toucha la cible. Edgar croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

« La chance du débutant. » dit-il.

 

Premier tatouage, 10 ans.

« Cela va faire mal, mais je crains que cela ne soit nécessaire. » dit Gilliam alors qu’il se déplaça dans sa chaise derrière Peintre. « 

Nous n’avons pas beaucoup de papier. »

Entre les mains de Peintre se tenait une aiguille à coudre. Grey était circonspect, ne savant pas si cela allait percer sa peau. Il n’était pas contre avoir des tatouages comme cela il n’avait pas à écrire tous les mots qu’ils voulaient dire, mais l’aiguille et l’encre qui avait trainé il ne sait où ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

Il tendit tout de même son bras quand Peintre le lui demanda, et se prépara à la douleur. Peintre trempa l’aiguille dans le petit pot d’encre et perça ensuite la peau de Grey. Il y avait d’abord une pression, puis une petite piqure et enfin une brulure qui parcourait tout son muscle et son os. Il essaye de retirer son bras alors que des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux, mais Peintre le tint fermement.

« Sois tranquille gamin. » dit Peintre. « Cela mettra plus de temps si tu bouges tout le temps. »

Grey regarda Gilliam, qui lui lança un sourire rassurant. « Tout ira bien, Grey. Je te le promets. »

Grey ferma les yeux et grinça les dents. Il se tint le plus immobile possible alors que la douleur continuait à transpercer son corps. Gilliam a dit que cela devait être fait. Il a dit que tout allait bien aller. Si Gilliam le disait, c’est que cela devait être vrai. Gilliam est gentil et intelligent et généreux et prenait soin de lui et a toujours raison.

Deux heures plus tard, c’était fini. Grey était couché dans son lit, regardant le plafond, les bras sur la poitrine. Une douleur sourde traversait ses veines sous le bandage, mais au moins, il ne pleurait plus. Il renifla, son nez toujours encombré par des sanglots muets. Grey se dit encore et encore que cela valait la peine, malade de douter des paroles de Gilliam. Il ne lui avait jamais fait de tord par le passé à lui ou à quelqu’un d’autres. Gilliam avait sacrifié un bras et une jambe pour que les autres passagers puissent se nourrir au départ. Personne n’aimait en parlé, mais Gilliam lui avait dit. Gilliam lui avait dit que c’était important pour lui de le savoir.

Le lit trembla, et Grey regarda sur le côté pour voir Edgar grimper. La personne qui essayait de dormir dans le lit en-dessous jura quand Edgar marcha sur sa main, mais Edgar lui jeta une bref excuse et continua son ascension. Il s’installa à côté de Grey et sourit, ses yeux brillant.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il. « Laisse-moi voir ! »

Sans attendre la réponse de Grey, Edgar attrapa son bras et retira le bandage pour révéler les mots inscrit, rouge et gonflé gravé dans sa peau. Il fronça les yeux en les voyants, puis reporta son attention sur Grey, en secouant la tête.

« Pourquoi Gilliam a demandé ces mots-là ? » demanda Edgar. « À quoi il pense ? »

Grey le poussa et reprit son bras. Il passa son pouce au-dessus de ces mots, essayant d’expliquer à Edgar sans écrire. Gilliam lui avait donné une longue explication pour laquelle Qui Que Quoi Où Quand Comment Pourquoi étaient les meilleurs mots pour son premier tatouage, mais Gilliam n’est pas là. Il est dans la tente à l’arrière avec Curtis et McGregor, où Grey n’est pas autorisé à aller ni à écouter.

Edgar haussa les yeux. « Je ne dis pas que c’est stupide. Je ne le comprends pas parfois, c’est tout. »

Il remit son bandage en place et haussa les épaules. C’est compréhensible. Il ne comprenait pas toujours Gilliam non plus.

 

Premier mort, 12 ans

McGregor voulait commencer une bataille avec les soldats de Wilford demain. Edgar demanda avec enthousiasme à Curtis s’il pouvait participer, mais Curtis lui dit de rester à l’arrière et de ne pas poser de problèmes. Furieux et déçu, Edgar abandonna son lit en dessous de celui de Curtis pour aller dans celui de Grey. Avant ils savaient tenir ensemble dans un lit sans problème, mais maintenant leurs jambes se cognaient constamment alors qu’ils essayaient de ne pas se pousser. Grey aimait quand même quand ils étaient proches. Il faisait beaucoup plus chaud avec un autre corps près du sien.

Edgar parla pendant des heures, se plaignant de Curtis et de Gilliam et de Tanya et de tous ceux à qui il pensait et qui l’empêchait de se rebeller avec les autres. Grey ne faisait qu’acquiescer. Il savait que quand Edgar était dans cet état, il n’y a rien qui puisse l’arrêter. Maintenant, les seuls sons que produisait Edgar étaient des ronflements alors qu’il dormait avec un bras autour de la poitrine de Grey.

Grey ne pouvait pas dormir. Un des hommes du groupe de McGregor, Grey ne connaissait pas son nom, ne voulait pas commencer la révolte demain. Il pensait qu’il fallait attendre encore un peu, glaner des informations, des vivres. Plus tôt ce jour-là, il avait crié à McGregor, disant que Gilliam lui mettait des idées dans la tête et que « quelqu’un devait faire taire ce vieux débris pour de bon. »

Comment quelqu’un pouvait penser à faire du mal à Gilliam ? Cela dépassait complètement Grey. Cet homme était clairement dangereux et hors de contrôle. Et s’il essayait de faire du mal à Gilliam pendant que tout le monde dormait ? Et s’il y parvenait ?

Ces questions tournaient dans sa tête et dans son esprit, si bien que Grey n’arrivait pas à se calmer suffisamment que pour s’endormir. Un grand sentiment d’anxiété grandit dans sa poitrine. Qu’allait-il faire sans Gilliam ? Ce serait le chaos, il n’y aurait pas de leader. McGregor ou Curtis pourrait prétendre au titre, mais Grey avait des doutes. Ils étaient tous deux trop occupés par leur envie de révolte.

Un bruit sourd attira l’attention de Grey. Il se retourna vers le son et vit un homme se diriger discrètement vers la tente de Gilliam. 

Une boule apparut dans la gorge de Grey alors qu’il regardait l’homme se déplacer. Toutes ces horribles pensées ressurgir d’un coup, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Tout le monde aurait pu dire quelque chose. Les autres auraient pu crier.

Grey se leva, poussa le bras d’Edgar qui était toujours sur lui. Il lui attrapa l’épaule et essaya de le réveiller en le secouant, mais  
Edgar ne fit que le repousser avec un grognement. Grey prit une grande respiration et regarda autour de lui pour voir s’il y avait autre chose dont il pouvait se servir pour arrêter l’homme. Dans un coin de son lit, il y avait le couteau que Curtis lui avait donné cinq ans plus tôt. Il le prit, et enjamba Edgar pour sortir de son lit.

Au lieu de sauter par terre, Grey se déplaça de lit en lit, en suivant l’homme d’en haut. Il se déplaça prudemment pour ne réveiller personne. Il y a à peine une minute, réveiller quelqu’un était la seule chose à laquelle il pensait, mais maintenant, il voulait le faire lui-même. Il avait besoin de le faire lui-même.

L’homme touchait tout juste le rideau de la tente Gilliam quand Grey sauta juste derrière lui. Il planta son couteau dans le cou de l’homme et le sang gicla sur sa main. Criant de douleur, l’homme se jeta contre le mur, emportant Grey avec lui, qui se cogna la tête. Même avec les oreilles qui sifflait et la douleur qui lui transperçait le crâne, Grey enfonça d’avantage le couteau.

Il ressentit une douleur lancinante sur son flanc. Le monde devint blanc, et Grey ne se souvint pas de la suite des événements.

 

Premier baiser, 13 ans.

Grey se réveilla sur un lit dans la tente de Gilliam avec Edgar à ses côté qui le regardait. Son corps tout entier le faisait souffrir, et sa vision était trouble, mais il était vivant. Sortant son bras gauche de sous la couverture, Grey pointa vers le second mot tatoué sur son poignet : quoi ?

« Tu t’es presque fait tué en éliminant ce traitre la nuit dernière voulait quoi ! » dit Edgar en riant.  
Comment ?

« Ce n’est pas évident ? » dit Edgar. Il tapa Grey à travers la couverture, et Grey grimaça. « Il t’a poignardé ! Il a raté de peu ton rein, espèce de sale veinard. »

Grey se mordit la lèvre et essaya de se souvenir de ce qu’il s’était passé. Il retira la couverture et pointa le nom de Gilliam qui se trouvait sur son cœur et ensuite vers le où ? Sur son bras.

« Oh, il va bien, ne t’inquiète pas. » dit Edgar, en secouant la tête. « Il est dehors et s’occupe des blessé en disant aux autres quoi faire des corps et tout et tout. » 

Grey fronça les sourcils et pointa vers le quoi ?

« Tu as raté la révolte, gars ! C’était formidable ! » dit Edgar en riant à nouveau, puis il se calma et soupira. « Je n’ai rien pu faire par contre. On est toujours bloqué au fond de ce maudit train. »

Grey tourna la tête et regarda autour de lui la tente de Gilliam. C’est plus petit que ce dont il se souvenait, quand il était sur ses genoux à apprendre les différentes lettres de l’alphabet.

« Tanya m’a dit quelque chose, je pense que tu aimerais le savoir. » dit Edgar.

Grey cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et fronça les sourcils.

Edgar sourit. « Elle a dit que c’était ton anniversaire. Que tu étais né trois mois après qu’on ait monté à bord, et on a passé le pont il y a environ trois mois, alors ça doit être la bonne période.

Il tendit sa main et prit celle de Grey. Il fit une petite moue, ne sachant pas très bien quoi dire maintenant.

« Je veux, je veux que tu en ai beaucoup. D’anniversaire je veux dire. » dit Edgar.

Il tenait toujours la main de Grey quand celui-ci pointa vers le pourquoi ?

« Parce que tu es hyper doué pour te battre ! On aura besoin de toi la prochaine fois qu’on se révoltera. » dit Edgar. « Je sais que je suis souvent chiant avec toi, mais c’est juste que c’est énervant que tu apprennes tout si vite. Je n’ai même pas eu l’occasion de frapper quelqu’un et toi tu as, enfin tu sais quoi. »

Grey acquiesça.

« Et ce n’est pas tout. Tu, tu es mon ami, tu sais ? J’aime bien quand. tu es là. »

Pourquoi ?

Edgar soupira et haussa les yeux au ciel. « Écoute, je n’ai pas l’occasion de pointer vers le mot que je veux dire moi, je dois réfléchir à ceux que je veux employer et trouver les bons, et je n’y arrive pas toujours. »

C’était assez tentant de demander à nouveau pourquoi ?, mais Grey se contenta de serrer un peu plus la main d’Edgar. Edgar lui lança un drôle de regard, laissant son regard se promener sur le visage de Grey, comme s’il cherchait quelque chose. Il soupira à nouveau et Grey se demanda ce qu’il cherchait et s’il l’avait trouvé. Avant qu’il ne puisse le demander, Edgar se pencha et l’embrassa.

Grey resta immobile, les yeux grand ouvert du au choc alors qu’Edgar continuait à presser sa bouche contre la sienne. Un sentiment chaud et flottant grandit dans sa poitrine. C’était comme le sentiment d’anxiété qu’il avait ressenti la nuit précédente sauf que cette fois-ci, c’était agréable, même si c’était toujours aussi stressant. La nuit dernière, il avait tué quelqu’un. La nuit dernière, il avait failli mourir. La nuit dernière, la révolte avait commencé, ce qui avait sonné le glas pour de nombreuses personnes. Grey savait que ce n’était pas garanti, mais lui aussi voulait avoir de nombreux autres anniversaire. Il prit une décision, et jeta son bras autour du cou d’Edgar et l’embrassa en retour.

Après un moment, Edgar s’éloigna, laissant son front contre celui de Grey.

« Ne refais jamais ça, d’accord ? » dit Edgar. « Non, pas ce qu’on vient de faire. Le fait de presque mourir je veux dire. On, euh, on peut encore faire ce qu’on vient de faire si tu veux. »

Edgar lui sourit et Grey lui retourna son sourire.


End file.
